A Letter to Three Hogwarts Wives
by squibalicous
Summary: A letter addressed to Hermione, Ginny and Luna pronounces heartache for one of them. But which one? An adaption of the movie A Letter to Three Wives. HG/RW, GW/HP, LL/RS, LB
1. A reunion and a letter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Few at the Ministry could not identify the quick clip of heels that now beat a cadence down the hall leading to the offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The announcing footsteps let all in hearing distance know to straighten their desks and make at being busy for the Deputy Minister was on her way.

Hermoine Weasley had little thought of the fear and panic she evoked around her as she finally arrived at her office. Busting in her assistant stood prepared with her travel cloak and an overnight bag. Hermoine quickly grabbed the cloak to put it on.

"Madam Deputy, I have a message for you from your husband and another from Parvati Patil." her earnest assistant turned to retrieve the parchments from her desk.

Taking the the notes, Hermoine stuffed the parchments into her pocket.

"Ron was dropping the children off at his parents, it's probably just a note to let me know they're settled in." She shouldered her bag and grabbed her briefcase.

"I'll be out of touch while on the train but if you need me, just send an owl to The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I'll be checking in there as soon as the Hogwarts' Reunion train arrives."

"Very good Madam Deputy." her assistant replied then called out to Hermoine's retreating form, "Enjoy your weekend ma'am!"

* * *

Ginny Potter and Luna Lovegood-Scamander waited by an archway as an early Summer wind blew across King's Cross Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express stood ready at the platform, puffing steam.

Ginny stretched one arm out to expose her wrist to check her watch.

"They're late."

Luna, who had been quietly studying the billows of steam, turned to her friend. Her face drifting to Ginny's, her eyes following seconds later. "There's a hydro-biologist in Madagascar that has proof that steam is actually the by-product of a _limnipolio pantersnap's _reproducation process."

"Fascinating." Ginny replied drolly but with a warm smile for her slightly odd friend.

The two women had been patiently waiting for the arrival of Hermoine and Lavender Brown for twenty minutes. When the invitations to the 10-year reunion of Hogwarts graduating class of 1999 were received, it was Ginny's idea for the them to take the reunion train to Hogsmeade together. Something of a 'girls weekend'. Their husbands, Harry, Ron and Luna's new husband Rolf Scamander would join them the following evening. As part of the reunion, a newly built wing of classrooms was to be dedicated in honor of those who fought and fell eleven years ago at the Battle of Hogwarts. The whole of the Weasley clan would join the couples the morning of the dedication in two days' time

Lavender Brown's inclusion was unintended by Ginny. It was only when Luna absently mentioned her excitement in having an opportunity to observe the Hogwarts' nargles over the weekend did Lavender excitedly invite herself along. In an attempt to beg her off politely, Ginny insisted she would feel left out since their husbands were also coming. Lavender, being unmarried and a notorious serial dater, had laughed and announced she would simply invite whoever she met the weekend before to accompany her.

The three women's friendship with Lavender Brown seemed entirely defined by Lavender's ability to insinuate herself. Her arrival six months ago in London, after years abroad, was unexpected. Though she had been Hermoine's roommate at Hogwarts neither kept in touch. So it was with a sense of obligation only to an old schoolmate that Hermoine had called upon Lavender when she moved back and only after an entreating letter from Parvati Patil, pleading with her to see that Lavender was not left alone in the city.

"Here she is." Luna announced, even as her eyes watched the drifts of stream rise and fall around them. Turning, Ginny could see Hermoine making her way along the platform towards them.

"Sorry, sorry," Hermoine called out as greeting. "I was trapped in a meeting with the Property Recovery Board." Hermoine stopped short in front of her friends, dropping the overnight bag at her feet so she could deposit quick kisses on the cheek of each of her dearest friends.

"Anyone we know?" Ginny inquired, her eyebrow arched with curiosity.

"One guess." Hermoine answered as she attempted to re-arrange her burden of bag and briefcase. Her face screwed in confusion as she sorted through the parchments in her case, as if she was not finding one that was she was certain had been there before.

"Draco."

"Precisely. He had petitioned to reclaim several Malfoy family heirlooms that were confiscated from Malfoy Manor eleven years ago. Most of the items are innocuous but the Auror Department is objecting."

"Harry there?" Ginny asked, wondering if at least her best friend and sister-in-law had seen her husband in the last twenty-four hours since she had not. Harry had left their flat two days ago, flying out the door on an urgent call from Auror Department. Since then she had received on cursory note by owl assuring her that he would see her in Hogsmeade the following evening.

"Normally my under-deputy would sit in on this type of request, but considering it's Malfoy, the Minister thought it best be handled by someone more familiar with the case." Her answer, an all too obvious avoidance to Ginny's question. She finished with a grunt of satisfaction as she apparently found the misplaced parchment in her case and raised her head to look at Ginny who was then in sudden and serious contemplation of her shoes.

"Harry wasn't called to the meeting. I'm sure he is" but her assurance to Ginny was drowned out by the siren whistle of the train.

"We better board." Luna said in uncommon astuteness.

Hermoine took Ginny's hand and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze. Looking around, Hermoine asked her friends, "Lavender not here?"

"Oh," Luna replied as she made for the train, "Didn't I mention, she's left England."

Both Hermoine and Ginny stopped to stare at their friend. Luna regarded them for a moment before continuing. "Yes, Parvati owled me this morning with the news that she trying to reach her. Apparently she had sent along several trunks of her things to Parvati in Mumbai along with a note telling her to expect her sometime today." With this, Luna stepped onto the train, disappearing down the corridor.

Hermoine fumbled with her cloak pocket drawing out the two parchments her assistant had handed her. She had a loose grasp upon them and just as she went to open the first a gust of steam and wind blew around her sending one parchment flying up and finally down between the tracks of the train. Opening the saved parchment she found it to be Parvati's. A quick note imploring her to send word on Lavender.

Handing the note to Ginny, Hermoine's only response was, "It's true." Then suddenly the final call was made for passengers and Ginny and Hermoine quickly stepped upon the Hogwarts Express. Ron's note lay forgotten upon the tracks and as well in Hermoine's mind, at least for the time being.

* * *

Hermoine and Ginny found Luna seated alone in a compartment. As each tossed their bags upon the floor, the train jostled them as it departed from King's Cross.

"So," Ginny began. "Lavender Brown is once more out of our lives."

"Here, here." Hermoine rejoined, adding, "And may it be final this time." The absence of Lavender Brown had settled an ease upon the women. All three watched through the window as the train departed from the station and the scenery opened to a display of London.

"Who's for tea?" Hermoine queried. "I'm sure the cart is open."

Holding a single finger up as to request a moments pause, Ginny dug into her purse and pulled a plain looking paper bag.

"Who needs tea when you have firewhiskey?" She stated and with a flourish she produced a very expensive bottle of Scotland's finest. "It's a girls weekend right? No children, no husbands," Ginny joyfully sang out, "and no work!" She added, making a pointed gesture at Hermoine.

Hermoine smirked and asked, "Cups?" Ginny's only reply was a frustrated scowl.

"Tea first," Hermoine said and rose to head out to find the cart, "for the cups, then the firewhiskey." As she reached for the compartment door she was distracted by sharp and frantic taps. Turning she saw the large marbled barn owl as it desperately attempted to keep pace with the every increasing speed of the train.

"Luna," Ginny commanded Luna, who was seated by the window, "open the window." Sliding the glass shutter open the owl fluttered in and landed upon an empty seat.

The three women watched each other expectantly.

"Who's it for?" Ginny finally asked. Leaning forward, Luna loosened the rolled parchment from the owl. As she finished the owl took flight and darted out the window.

Luna unrolled the note and silently read its contents. Hermoine and Ginny watched, both shocked that as her alabaster skin became ashen.

"Luna, what is it?" Ginny reached out to take her friend's hand but Luna thrust the note at her and quickly drew away. Ginny's eyes quickly scanned the contents. As doing so her own face began to match that of her friend. Looking up at Hermoine, her eyes misted. Hermoine stared at her and whispered, "Gin?"

With a shaking breath, Ginny read the note aloud:

_Dearest Ginny, Hermoine and Luna,_

_ As you know by now, you'll have to carry on without me from here. It isn't easy to leave London, to tear myself away from you three dear, dear friends who have meant so much to me._

_ And so I consider myself extremely lucky to able take with me a sort of memento. Something to remind me always of the city that was my home and my three very dearest friends. Whom I want never to forget. And I won't. You see girls, I've run off with one of your husbands._

_ Lavender_

_

* * *

_

This story is my version of the film A Letter to Three Wives (c) 1949; story written by John Klempner for Cosmopolitan Magazine (original title _A Letter to Five Wives_), adapted for the screen by Vera Caspary. In the film, three friends are shocked by a letter from a fourth woman claiming she has just run off with the husband of one of the women. Unsure of which husband it is, each woman solemnly contemplates the strong likeliness and reasons that it is hers. The film was remade for TV in 1985.

In this version the three wives are Hermione, now a successful woman struggling to balance the meteoric rise of her career with the demands of a family; Ginny, who is uncertain of her place in the legend and life of the public obsessed Harry Potter; and Luna Lovegood, misunderstood by many and perhaps most of all by her new husband Rolf.

The text of the note was taken not quite word for word but mostly from the movie version of A Letter to Three Wives.

Hope this is a decent start to the story and would love to hear from anyone interested in more.


	2. Luna's story

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Sweets from the cart dearies?" A matronly voice broke the silence that had encased the compartment. No one had spoken for what seemed like hours. All three women sat silent. Each having fixed upon a point to stare at, to stare anywhere other than at the discard parchment now lying on the floor.

Startled by the unfamiliar voice Hermoine looked away from the pealing seam of the wallpaper just behind Luna's head to the pleasant little woman standing beside the sweets cart.

"Do you have any cups?"

"Cups of tea? Oh, you'll have go to the dining car for drinks luv."

"No, no tea, just a few cups."

"I may have something here." Stooping down the lady rummaged at the bottom shelf of the cart. Moments later she stood up holding aloft a stack of clear cups. "Dissolving sugar cups!" She exclaimed joyously. "It sweetens what ever you've poured in it and when you finish it dissolves away."

"Great, how much for three?" Hermoine asked as she reached for her purse. Finally Luna and Ginny took notice of Hermoine's exchange with the sweet cart lady.

"One knut dearie."

"Here you are, thank you." Hermoine handed over the coin, grabbed the dissolving sugar cups and slammed shut the compartment door. Next she pulled out the console tray from the wall, set the cups upon it and motioned to Ginny. Ginny, perplexed by her actions could only shake her head and shrugged at her friend.

"The bottle, hand it over." Hermoine commanded. Ginny was unaware that she had been clutching the bottle to her chest for the last ten minutes. Uncoiling her death grip she handed it to Hermoine.

With deliberation Hermoine uncorked the bottle and proceeded to fill each of the cups more than half full then set one cup in front of each of her friends. Without preamble she took her own cup and slammed the loaded shot but was careful to not finish the entire amount. With a swig left, the cup did not dissolve away. Setting her it down, Hermoine grimaced at the sickening sweetness from the sugar cup mixed with the burning oakiness of the 20 year old firewhiskey.

Hermoine once more filled her cup and pushed the others further towards her friends and ordered. "Drink." Luna stared her down for a few seconds until finally taking her cup of sweeten firewhiskey.

"Just leave enough so the cup doesn't dissolve." She advised before tipping back a second time.

Luna hesitantly brought the cup to her lips and carefully sipped the liquid. The perverse mixture of flavors was too much for her and she started to sputter and choke. Hermoine moved from her seat opposite of Luna to sit beside her and rubbed vigorously at her back and gave it several good thumps. Wiping the liquid from her lips Luna looked up at her friend. Still no words came but her eyes implored Hermoine to tell her that the last fifteen minutes had been a terrible joke. Hermoine had to look away from her. Her eyes fell upon the letter. Lavender's letter. Although the piece of paper lay inanimate on the floor its mocking words seemed louder than any howler.

"Bloody hell!" Came from Ginny's direction. Hermoine's attention was drawn away from the snarled letter just in time to watch Ginny's sugar cup dissolve into a powder in her hand.

Hermoine worried her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from saying 'Told you' to her friend. Then she noticed Luna lean forward and push her cup over to Ginny.

"Take mine."

Ginny reach out and took the second cup of firewhiskey. Her eyes now locked with Luna's she once more swallowed the entire contents of the cup and more powdery film coated her hand. Now Hermoine really need to say something but before she could comment, Ginny grabbed the open bottle of firewhiskey and stated, "Screw the cups." Before taking a long draught.

A moment later Hermoine felt Luna shake. Thinking her friend was about to cry she drew Luna closer only to realize that she quaking was not from tears but hard restrained giggles. As if a contagion, Hermoine suddenly found it very difficult to keep her composure. In seconds both her and Luna were laughing, snorting, bubbling out giggles as Ginny who once more cradled the bottle of firewhiskey to her breast and stared at them in confusion.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?!" Ginny cried.

Taking deep breaths in order to regain her composure, Hermoine waited until she could make a sound that was not a snicker before replying.

"Lavender Brown wrote," a little giggle escaped, "Lavender, Lav-Lav, Brown wrote the three of us a letter." Snicker, snort. "Announcing that she has absconded off with one our," hands waving, "husbands." A fully developed laugh exploded from Hermoine with Luna joining in.

It took another few seconds for Ginny to finally realize the absurdity of what had transpired in the compartment over the last twenty minutes. Now all three were laughing and Hermoine and Ginny jovially passed the firewhiskey between each other. They were no longer drinking in lament but in acknowledgment of their own gullible naivete.

Finally the almost hysterically guffaws which were drawing queer looks from passengers walking by died off. Over the next few minutes all that was heard was a isolated snort or giggle from either women.

It was Luna who finally spoke the question. "But what," she coughed to clear her throat of the soreness from laughing and and her one sip of firewhiskey, "What if it is true?" Luna asked soberly.

Hermoine and Ginny silently exchanged glances until finally Ginny reached out to grasp Luna's knee. "Luna, there is no way Rolf has run-off with Lavender Brown. He doesn't even know her!"

"But he does." Luna corrected. "Two weeks ago, when Rolf went North for a magical botany symposium he saw Lavender."

"Okay," Ginny interrupted, "I think we can all agree that Rolf was mistaken because there is no possible reason for Lavender Brown to attend a botany symposium."

"She wasn't there for the meeting." Luna continued, her voice becoming softer. "Rolf said they met at the inn he was staying at. She was there to visit her aunt who was in hospital."

Ginny could only shake her head. Luna and Rolf married two months ago. It was a intimate affair with only her, Harry, Hermoine and Ron and Luna's father in attendance. Their decision to marry seemed to be a quick one. They had met in South America four months ago. Luna had won a place on an expedition to the Amazon led by Rolf's father. The expedition was scheduled to last for six months. When Luna returned to London after only two months with Rolf Scamander in tow it was a surprise to her friends. Then only two weeks later they had been invited to her father's home to stand as witnesses to their marriage vows. Luna was a lovely and deliriously happy bride. Her husband Rolf was quiet and spent most of the ceremony tugging nervously at the collar of his formal robe.

Hermoine's sensible voice broke Ginny's thoughts.

"Okay, so Lavender met Rolf once. That is no reason for you to think that she and Rolf are having an affair?"

"Isn't it?" Luna replied. "I was suppose to attend the symposium with Rolf but the night before he insisted I stay behind. I've been...ill lately."

"Luna, why didn't you say anything to us," Hermoine gently soothed her.

"I was feeling better. It gets better you know." Luna looked at Hermoine, "Just the first few months, then it gets better." Hermoine exchanged a dawning look with Ginny. Ginny leaned forward once and took her friend's hand.

"Luna, are you tell us...Are you pregnant?"

Wordlessly Luna, now with sad tears brimming in her eyes, nodded a yes.

"Luna," Hermoine hugged her friend, "But that's great news. Rolf was just making sure you and the baby were okay."

"It wasn't because of the babies." Luna cried out. Ginny mouthed to Hermoine in disbelief, 'Babies.'

"He didn't want me to attend with him because he's ashamed of me." Luna's tears were now coming hot and fast, her voice struggling to stay clear through hiccups and sobs. "Rolf's father has been sending howlers nearly every day since our wedding telling him how disappointed he is because...because he married a..a..a Lovegood Loon!"

Ginny's grip on the firewhiskey bottle tightened as she made a quick decision. If she ever had the misfortune of meeting Rolf Scamander' father she would hex him into a very deep and dark hole.

"I thought, thought he liked me, Rolf's father. Our first month on the expedition he told me I was the best at specimen recovery. He said I had the keenest eye for finding penlitharis still in their pupae stage. But when Rolf and I started to, well you know, he dismissed me from the expedition. When Rolf found out he insisted that if I was leaving then he would leave as well. The day before Rolf left for the meeting his father owled him. Rolf hid the note but I found it. His father was returning early from the expedition to attend the meeting. He warned Rolf to not bring me along. He wrote that he would not allow Rolf's reputation and future be tainted by association with the wild theories of Xenophilius Lovegood."

Luna could say no more and buried her head into Hermoine's shoulder. Ginny set the firewhiskey bottle down and joined Hermoine beside Luna and both women hugged their sobbing friend. After several minutes Ginny reached down into her purse and pulled out a small package of tissue. Handing one to Luna and another to Hermoine who had also begun to cry over her dear friend. Ginny waited until Luna finally sat up. Taking both her hands Ginny looked straight into her friend's eyes.

"Luna, what Rolf's father did is unforgivable. If Rolf has allowed his father's spite and prejudice to influence his treatment of you then he has a lot to answer for. But none of that has anything to do with Lavender."

"That's right." Hermoine agreed.

"But what if..." Luna attempted to argue but Ginny cut her off.

"Luna, Rolf is possibly a cad or worse a coward. But if you think Rolf's father would prefer Lavender Brown over you for a daughter-in-law then you are giving Lavender way too much credit." Hermoine nodded in agreement.

"Besides, if Lavender Brown has run off with one of our husbands, it's more likely it's the one who comes home to his wife and children only two nights a week." Having said this, Ginny leaned down to pick up the fireswhiskey bottle and took another drink.

* * *

Thank you to all who have reviewed and set this story for alert. Although I've sorted the story in the designation of Hermoine G. & Ron W. character genre, it is really a story about all three women's relationships.

I only just recently drank the Harry Potter Kool-Aid and this is my first HP fanfic. I hope that after feeding the story gremlin that is making me write this I will finally finish another story that has been on hiatus over at SG1-Stargate.

Again, many thanks and don't be shy about reviewing!

* * *


	3. Ginny's Burning

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It burns.

From the first searing pass over her tongue to the surge at the back of her throat all the way down to the pit in her stomach.

It burns.

It burns and she prefers it to the alternative. The firewhiskey makes it go away, if only for a moment. The aching, compressing weight that took residence in her chest months ago. It started as a mild itch, a niggling annoyance. She would scratch it away.

It soon became a sharp, prickling torment, as if a knife tip scraped and pressed into the tender flesh of her breast. Its harbinger was the fluttering sound of a Ministry owl.

"James knows the names," Ginny pointed her finger as her other fingers clung to the firewhiskey bottle, "of every Ministry owl. There's Pundit, he's a Austral pygmy. He's Albus' favorite. There's Denzil, Nabir, Little Lochinvar..." Her voice faded as her attention was drawn to the window. Her body began to follow her mind as the firewhiskey bottle slipped from her hand. Suddenly Ginny shook and once more secured the bottle to her chest as if its medicinal properties would work its therapy through glass, cloth and skin.

"James calls them 'Daddy's owls'." Ginny stood and paced the confining space of the compartment. "When he started at the Ministry he would send a message by owl to let me know he would be late. Then it was 'Don't stay up, I'll see you in the morning'." With each word her voice trembles, the bottle in her hand shaking violently. "Finally, it's 'Will be out of touch. Don't. Worry." The last words now shrill. "Don't worry!" She screamed, her arm reeling back ready to send the bottle flying. It was at that moment Hermoine launched herself at Ginny, grabbing her arm and falling with her onto the compartment bench.

* * *

Okay, so this is more a drabble than a chapter. I promise the next will be longer and all H/R. Big thank yous to yellow 14, FaithfulHPReader, Avanell, CutewithAcapital-Q, Palfire, rigal, gryffindonline4, Swampfairy, jessierose85, livin-in-a-cardboard-box (_Love the penname. Its it pathetic that I own the CD)_, nyladnam04, penguinegg, sjt988, yellowtweety, prongsnlily, The Wandmaker, Hogwartslive12 for their reviews, favorites listings and alerts.

There is a little homage to my favorite writer in this drabble. Bonus points for anyone who can identify him/her.


	4. Hermione's Divination

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hermione took an appraising look over the train compartment. She had just returned from the dining cart. On her way there she had disposed of the half finished bottle of firewhiskey with a compartment of former quiddtich players already in full revelry. She held a tray laden with a three cups of tea and cooling pack. Ginny was stretched across the bench, her arm thrown over her eyes. Luna knelt by her friend, holding onto her other hand. Seeing Hermione enter Luna stood and took the tray from her.

"Allow me."

Setting the tray down, Luna quietly said a brief spell the activate the cooling jell of the pack. She then placed it gently under Ginny's head where a nasty welt was now raised. Ginny and Hermione's tumble onto the bench might have been comical in another situation but none of the women laughed as Ginny had cried out the last of her frustration over her absent husband.

Hermione took her seat and tea in hand and silently watched her friend tend to her sister-in-law. _How could Ginny think for one second that Harry was stepping out on her and the children. _She thought. On occasion Hermione had seen Harry late at night at the Ministry, dragging his tired body through its halls on his way to the Aurors' offices. During his tenure as head, the Auror Department had made significant strides in reducing the number of foreign dark wizards entering England. Harry was instrumental in the collaboration of the Department of International Magical Cooperation with other foreign ministries. It meant Harry traveled extensively, to the continent, across the Pond to the States and on several occasions to Asia. _His driven Ginny._ Hermione said to herself. _Driven to protect you and his children._

Her gaze set upon Luna. _You dear woman. Rolf's father is a fool. Doesn't he know you are the best of all of us?_

Looking down into her tea cup. Having drained its contents she could make out the swirls of the tea's dregs. Staring into it she thought briefly on Prof. Trelawney. Huffing, Hermione wondered what she would find to prognosticate in this cup. Watching the swirls Hermione's eyes traced the form of four circles, two small ones and two large ones all intersecting. As the motion of the train rocked her hand the circles starting to drift apart. Still overlapping but one of the larger started to break apart, separating from second larger circle. _I certainly don't need Trelawney to tell me my future..._

_Two months earlier..._

Hermione hurried out of the Leaky Cauldron onto Diagon Alley. Forty minutes late to meet Ron she wove her way through the throngs of wizards and witches to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Rose's third birthday was the next weekend. Ron had insisted that his fearless first born was ready for her first broom. Hermione had talked him out of the gift last year. She had been pregnant with Hugo at the time and had reasoned with Ron that a new born and a two year old on a broom at the same time was too much for even her to handle. Her one caveat was that they buy one with most protective spells on it. Ron had scoffed and retorted that they might as well buy her a muggle sweeper since it would be as much fun.

Finally making it to the shop, Hermione was surprised to hear a familiar laugh. Standing to the counter was Ron, in his arms a large box label _The FlareBolt_, its colors and black, orange and red glaring at her and standing next to him sharing in a secretive laugh was Lavender Brown. Stuck in her spot, Hermione watched as the two smiled at each other, Lavender's hand holding onto Ron's forearm. Hermione felt someone push by her causing her to stumble towards them which finally caught their attention.

"'Moine, love!" Ron said but making no move to his wife.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Lavender added, as if surprised to see her.

Finally straightening herself and stepping to the pair Hermione forgot any greeting and swallowed the sour bile taste in her mouth. In a perturbed tone she said, "Ron, what is that?"

"Rose's broom." Ron answered, confused, as if replying to a rhetoric question. "The Flarebolt, it's designed after the Firebolt. It has a safety harness spell and will do aerial loops and barrel rolls. Isn't it brilliant!"

"No, it is not brilliant. It's clearly written on the box that it is meant for young wizards and witches over the age 6. We agreed to get Rose the Comet Tail training broom. And this, this is twenty galleons more!"

"Oh that's no problem," Ron responded, ignoring the first half of Hermione's rant, "Lavender paid for it."

Hermione stood dumbstruck, mouth agape.

"Hermione," Lavender started in defense of Ron, "Rose is a Weasley." she nearly cooed. "She'll be a natural at it, beside, don't you think Ron's daughter deserves the best." Lavender addressed the last part at Ron. Her words were meant to relay so much more. Ron, the youngest of six Weasley sons could have only dreamed of being given such an expensive, _new_ present as a child. In one statement, Lavender dismissed Hermione's appreciation of how Ron grew up and more importantly that Rose was also _her _daughter.

She could not, would not engage Lavender Brown in a debate on how to raise her child. Stepping between Ron and Lavender she took his arm and dragged him a few steps away. Hermione spoke in a low voice, "Ronald Weasley this was not what _we _agreed upon."

Ron looked from his wife then over her shoulder at Lavender behind her. Sighing heavily, his attention returned to his wife. "I know, Lav just wanted to do something nice. She found me on the street waiting for you. When I told her we were to go shopping for Rose's present she offered to come along. She insisted. I didn't feel I could refuse her. It's just a friendly gesture. Then I got so excited thinking of our Rosebud on it but...you're right. This is a bit too much for Rose to handle." Setting the box down he took Hermione's hands in his own. "I'll trade it in right now." He looked into her eyes with his apologetic blue ones. Hermione looked down a the box. Her eyes landed upon the smaller text below the _FlareBolt_ logo, it read _Optional training charm available._ Suddenly her mind formed a vision of her red haired cherub trailing behind Ron, the two of them happily flying around the Burrow's field.

"She never rides by herself." Hermione stated. "We charm it to your broom. If she wants to ride, you must be with her."

A smiled broke across Ron's face. "Absolutely." He then once more looked over Hermione's shoulder and nodded to Lavender.

_One month earlier..._

Hermione stepped onto the landing of her and Ron's flat and set Hugo in his pram. Her Rose danced in quick circles humming the tune, _"Weasley is our King."_ The little family was on their way to see Ron play in the Quidditch League exhibition game.

Down the hall Hermione saw an slightly older lady and gentlemen walking their way. Their attention was on little Rose as she twirled and sang,

"Weasley can save anything,  
He never leaves a single ring.."

The man clapped at Rose's performance. Rose, seeing her audience left her mother's side and skipped to the couple.

"Hello there Ms. Rose Weasley. Where are you and your little brother off to this morning." The lady asked as she bent down to pat Rose atop her head. Hermione pushed Hugo to the group curious how strangers knew her children but not her.

"We're to see Daddy play!" Rose jump in excitement.

"Good Morning, I'm Hermione." she introduced herself.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Clorinda Moors and this in my husband Sheldon. We moved to the flat next door last month."

"Oh yes, of course." Hermione now recalled seeing the couple about recently.

"Yes well, we met Rose and the baby the other day." Clorinda smiled down at her. Her next words would shock Hermione. "Certainly takes after their father. Are you the sitter?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"We met Mr. Weasley and his wife along with the children on their way back from the park the other day."

Hermione drew herself to her tallest height and decided she did not like Mr and Mrs Moors. "Rose and Hugo are my children, I am Hermione _Weasley_."

"She's Mommy!" Rose enthusiastically volunteered.

"Oh," Mrs Moors exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. We just assumed the young woman we met the other day with the children was...Mrs. Weasley."

"Well now you know right." Hermione replied sharply. Taking Rose's hand she maneuvered the pram around the couple. Once they were out of earshot of the couple Hermione stopped and knelt down to her daughter.

"Rose, who was with you and Daddy when you met the Moors."

Rose could tell her mother was upset. She played with the edge of her jumper, unwilling to look at her mother. She mumbled a reply. Hermione could see the turmoil in her child. Drawing her in for a hug she whispered gently in her ear.

"It's okay luv. I'm not mad at you. Please tell me who was with you." Drawing back, Hermione lifted her daughter's chin so she could look at. Finally Rose spoke clearly, "Ms. Lav Lav."

_One week earlier..._

Late from work, again, Hermione walked into her curiously quiet home. Typically she would be greeted with the bellows and laughs of her rambunous family. Instead all was quiet. Stepping into the front room Hermione found her father in law, Arthur Weasley drowsily seated on the settee with her lovely children peacefully asleep next to him.

"Oh you darling girl, you're home." Hermione heard quietly from behind, turning to find her mother in law, Molly.

"Hello Molly. How are they."

"Tired out. Arthur was pretending to be a Norwegian Ridgeback in the Tri-Trounament Dragon Challenge with the littl'uns. I'm not sure how I will get him in the fireplace to floo home. Come to the kitchen, I just made some tea." Before following Molly, Hermione tiptoed across the room to place a kiss on the cheek of each child and gentle squeeze of her father in law's hand.

Molly set a cup of tea on the table as she entered the kitchen. "Sit. Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine Molly, thank you. Ron didn't tell me you and Arthur were visiting tonight."

"Oh, well Ron owled us this afternoon and asked if we could come and watch the children for a few hours tonight. Said he had to go to a late meeting with his Auror division."

"Really? He didn't mention it."

"Ah, well..." Molly worried the edge of her tea cup with her fingertips.

It was at this moment that Arthur entered the kitchen with Hugo in his arm and leading a sleepy Rose. Rising, Hermione took her slumbering son.

"Wher' Daddy." Rose asked as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Hermione did not answer her daughter but rather looked from Molly to Arthur.

"Your Daddy is with some friends but he will be home soon." Molly assured both Rose and Hermione. Gathering Rose up, Molly ushered Hermione down the hall to the children's bedroom.

After putting the children to bed Molly and Arthur flooed home. Before stepping in the fireplace Arthur set a kind hand on Hermione's shoulder. The in laws bid each other a good night.

Later, Hermione sat alone with her cold cup of tea. From the hall came the echoing shuffling sound and click of the front door. The rustle of clothing and a muffled cough. Steps coming down the hall that suddenly stopped. The steps resumed and finally in the doorway he appeared.

"'Mione. What're you doing up?" Ron asked his wife as he straightened his jumper and ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"It's what a wife does," she replied calmly but without looking Ron, "when her husband doesn't come home at night."

Silence filled the room.

"Where were you?"

"There was incident on the coast. Russian based muggle-cargo ship was grounded. Seems it had a stow-away by the name of Petrov who wanted to get off before making port at Cardiff. Hexed the crew and was trying to make it ashore. Nearly killed Samuelson when he chased him into the hold, blew apart a number of containers."

Hermione finally lifted her eyes to take in her husband. His clothing was dishevelled and he looked exhausted. "Are you alright?'

Ron walked over to his wife and kissed her hair, "Fine love."

It should have made her feel better except for one fact. The fading scent of perfume and sweat.


	5. Luna's Evolution

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Three wives stood upon the platform of Hogsmeade station, their bags in hand. As the last of the arriving visitors spread out and departed to their own destinations, the three women stay rooted.

"So, which way?" Ginny finally asked her companions.

Hermione turned to Ginny, _How many times has she been to Hogsmeade? She knows the way to the Three Broomsticks... _As if reading her mind, Luna tugged at Hermione's sleeve, "The Owlery is in the opposite direction." She pointed to the right.

_They still wonder if it's their husband. _ Hermione thought. _I should tell them. Tell them not to worry._

"Can we," Ginny interrupted Hermione's internal debate, "check in at the Broomsticks first?" she asked.

Nodding her consent, Hermione took the lead and led her friends off the platform.

* * *

Luna turned in place looking for her friends. Upon entering The Three Broomsticks an uncontrollable wave of nausea had driven her to the public WC. Ginny had followed her and held her hair as she wretched what little liquid was left in her stomach. Ginny insisted she go for a anti-nausea potion. Now alone, Luna stood at the doorway leading to the tavern. Too exhausted to enter and try to find her friends, Luna saw an empty seat on a bench next to an elderly man just to her left.

"May I sit by you?" she asked.

The wizard, leaning forward on an ornate cane and with a wide-brimmed titfer which covered most of his face, replied in a soft, kindly voice, "It would give me no greater pleasure."

Settling into the vacant spot, Luna instinctively placed a hand on her stomach and exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Not too far along?" spoke the man in a near whisper.

"Ah..." Luna turned to her bench mate. A weathered finger lifted from the cane and pointed to Luna's abdomen.

"Perhaps two months I'd say."

Luna dropped her head as her hand pressed into her stomach. "Yes," turning back to her companion, "How did you...know?"

"Yes, well, I've spent most of my life observing all manner of creatures and beings. You have..the glow of life about you."

Luna smiled slightly in appreciation and in a little embarrassed at his words.

"Of course, it may simply be your natural condition to shed light into the murkiness of this world." Luna could make out the rough skin of his chin tighten as he drew his mouth up into a smile.

"I overheard your friends discussing your condition. The taller of the two left for the apothecary. Mentioned purchasing an anti-nausea potion for you. They seemed quite concerned for you."

Luna's attention returned to her hand, now unconsciously stroking her stomach.

"Forgive me for my forwardness but for one with such brightness, you seem under a cloud my dear. I see you are married." He stated, gesturing to her wedding band. A family heirloom. Rolf had told her it belonged to his grandmother. "Your husband, he is happy with your condition?"

"Yes, I think..at least he said he is." Luna replied as she twisted the ring in her hand. "It's not him really but...his family."

"Oh," the man sat straighter, his settled bones cracking. "really. What sort of family does he come from?"

"No, that's not it, it's my family...my father you see. Rolf's, my husband, his father does not approve of my father...or of me." Luna sniffed back a tear at her confession. As an only child, growing up without a mother and no close extended family to speak of Luna was unaccustomed to such attentiveness. Despite her lack of experience with such a relationship, she felt compelled to trust the kindly, observant stranger as if he were her kin.

"I am here for the dedication at Hogwarts." the stranger said, briefly turning away from her slightly to stare out into the room. "To think of all those brave, young wizards and witches who gave their lives to stop He Who Must Not be Named. Their sacrifice was to keep our world from judging and condemning people based solely on their parentage. I am ashamed that such prejudice still persists." Luna felt a warm, rough hand encase hers as he spoke.

"Your husband and his family should thank the Creator every day for gracing their sorry bloodline with one such as you."

Luna grasped his hand and allowed its warmth and gentleness to sooth her. "Thank you. That is very kind of you to say."

"It is only the truth. You and your husband must understand, in the moment you joined together and created the growing life now within you, all other familial obligation and responsibility ceased in importance. You and your Rolf are your own family now. Firstly, you will be mother and father; wife and husband second. All else comes in a far and distant third." He emphasized his statment by waving the air, as if pushing all the turmoil of Rolf's father disapproval away.

A muffled cough interrupted any further comment from the gentleman. "Sir, your room is ready."

Seeing the young attendant standing before them, the gentleman rose, leaning heavily upon his cane. Lune reached out and offered a steadying hand to help him to his feet. Taking her hand firmly into his once more, bending over, he drew it to his lips and said in parting, "You should not trouble yourself my dear lady. I am convinced your husband and _his_ family will come to their senses."

Watching him shuffle away Luna felt an unfamiliar peace settle over her.

"Luna!" Hermione called her attention away from his departing figure.

"Luna, our rooms are ready. Would you like to lay down?" Hermione asked as she took the now vacant seat next to her friend.

"No, I'm fine Hermione. I think, that is I feel I should send an message." Hermione avoid looking at Luna as she spoke.

"Luna, you mustn't think that Rolf has taken off with Laven-"

"Not Rolf, and certainly not Lavender." Luna interrupted her, "I think it is time that Rolf's father and I came to an understanding."

"An understanding, about?"

"That it is not his decision to make whether I am part of the Scamander family. He must decide if he wishes to be part of ours, my and Rolf's family."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, so there is a bit of a pattern developing in this story. Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, etc. Next up is Ginny. I promise we will learn much more about the Potter family and why Gin is drinking herself numb.

This was an easy scene to write, mostly because I had a very similar experience. Not in Luna's role, but in that of the kindly stranger. A friend met a great girl, who his family liked well enough until they got engaged and then became pregnant. Overnight the family decided she was "trapping" my friend into marriage. Nothing could be further from the truth. The advice given by the kindly stranger is the same advice I gave to my friend and his now wife. We are still waiting for his family to come on board. If they don't, well it's their loss.

I do cart-wheels over reviews! I would love to know how readers find my writing.

* * *


	6. Ginny's Séance

_Harry,_

_I'm not sure if I should write this letter with the hope that you will read it. I have grown so accustom to your deafness. You have been hardly more than a ghost in our home for so long. You pass through it, through me, leaving only a cool memory of who you were. It has been so long since your presence warmed me._

_I wonder if this is how Mother felt for all those years with Dad. How many times she watched his back as he left the Burrow on yet another night raid only to spend the time watching his hand on the family clock hovering between 'traveling' and 'mortal danger'. If our home had a clock where would your hand point? For so long I have imagined it permanently pointing to 'gone', simple gone._

_The difference between those years of my father working at Ministry and you, when Arthur was home, that was where is was, home. You, Harry, my husband, my children's father, my best friend left one night long ago and has yet to return. I want him back so badly, only I haven't known where to find him. Maybe it is my fault? I never loved Harry, The Chosen One. As a girl, do you remember, that girl Ginny idolized Harry, the Boy Who Lived. But I have only ever loved Harry, just Harry._

_If our Harry is somewhere where he can hear me, please return to us. But if Harry is gone. If there is only Harry, the Ghost, then I beg you let us mourn our Harry and move on. Please let James, Al, and Lily love the memory of their father and not grow to resent the faint whisper of him._

_Yours forever,_

_Ginny_


End file.
